Something Like You
by cutechica
Summary: Songfic Emma and Sean realize that maybe, just maybe, they made a mistake........


Something Like You

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Haha! Sorry it's been so long since I've written a fanfic. So much has been going on in my life, and, for a while, I couldn't get on Don't know why. Anyway, I'm back, and instead of being obsessed with "Lizzie McGuire", I am now obsessed with "Degrassi". Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own "Degrassi"......although I wouldn't mind owning Daniel Clark!!! And, I don't own the song "Something Like You". NSYNC owns that.

Note Everything in _italics_ are song lyrics.

_So many times I thought I held it in my hands_

Emma sat in her bedroom looking around. She was thinking about all of her "lost loves".

_But just like grains of sand love slipped through my fingers_

Everyone she had ever cared about had ended up leaving her behind. Even Chris. It seemed as if they had just stopped caring.

_So many nights I asked the lord above please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers_

She just wanted one person. The one who would be there no matter what. The one who would comfort her. The one who would listen. The one who would care. Just then, her eyes rested on a picture of none other than Sean Cameron.

_Something keeps telling me that you could my answered prayer You must be heaven sent I swear_

"Sean". Just saying his name sent butterflies through her stomach. He was the one who never seemed to stop caring. Even though he acted like he hated her, she could see it in his eyes that he still cared. He truly was her angel.

_Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

It's amazing how he could take her breath away by just being in her sight. There were no words to describe him.

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

His kisses were incredible. They were soft and gentle, yet full of passion. She missed them.

_Could it be true is this what God has meant for me_

Was he the one for her? Was he her answered prayer? Was God trying to tell her something?

_Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me_

She had to admit, he was the best thing to ever happen to her.

_Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn_

Sean looked at her picture. Emma Nelson. Her eyes had this fire, this passion in them. They still did. They just conveyed hatred now. Or tried to. And, to everyone else, they succeeded. But, to him, they conveyed hurt and.........love.

_Oh your secrets I will learn even if it takes forever_

He was determined to know what goes on in her mind. He wanted to know what she thought of when she looked at him. And, one day, he would know.

_With you by my side I can do anything_

She made him feel like a better person. She pushed him to do better. And, he felt like, with her anyway, that he could do whatever he wanted.

_I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together_

When he was with Emma, that's all he cared about. He knew that with her, he could get through whatever life threw at him. Now that they were apart, he wasn't so sure how to get through each day. He didn't know if he was capable of it anymore.

_Something keeps telling me that you could my meant to be I know it more each time we touch_

Was she his meant to be? She had to be. She was all he thought about. She was all he cared about. Every time he saw her, he wanted to be with her. He want to hold her. He wanted to touch her.

_Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

Every time he saw her, he was speechless. She was that beautiful.

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

Her kisses were wonderful. Every time she had kissed him, it was like heaven. She was so passionate. Why did he ever give that up?

_Could it be true is this what God has meant for me_

Was this the girl he was going to marry? Was she the one he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with? Was she going to be the mother of his children? What was God trying to say here?

_Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me_

How did he ever get so lucky? And why did he let her go?

_Something magical_

Everything about Sean was magical to Emma.

_Something spiritual_

She was never really into the spiritual stuff, but she had to admit, a higher power had something to do with what she was feeling.

_Something stronger than the two of us alone_

This feeling, this bond, was definitely stronger than them both. Emma didn't think she could fight it much longer.

_Something physical_

Sean had to admit, Emma was beautiful. That was just part of his attraction to her.

_Something undeniable_

He couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer. He had to let her know how he felt.

_Nothing like anything I've ever known_

Sean had never felt like this with anyone else. Not even Ellie. This was all new to him. He had to do something about it.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

Emma saw him. He was standing at her door, staring at her. And she was staring back, speechless.

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

He had nothing to say to her. He just slowly closed the space between them and kissed her with everything he had inside. And, to his amazement and joy, she kissed him back.

_Could it be true is this what God has meant for me_

There was no doubt in her mind anymore. Emma knew that she was meant to be with Sean forever.

_Cause baby I can't believe that something like you_

Sean knew that he was going to marry Emma someday. He knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

_That something like you_

Emma wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. And, she finally knew that she would be.

_That something like you could happen to me_

They slowly pulled away and looked at each other with love and passion burning in their eyes. They spoke the words that the other had been waiting forever to hear. "I love you, Emma." "I love you too, Sean."


End file.
